I hate you
by crystaltears16
Summary: His lips were crushing hers, suffocating her with their mutual lies and affection. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer, tangling his fingers through her curls, his skin grazing her own flawlessness, his tongue dancing with hers. Addek


**A/N; This is a really random, pointless one shot, and I wrote it in basically 20 minutes, so its kind of crap, so forgive me for any mistakes..Anyway, this is AU, the early stages of Addek, but still in Seattle Grace with the interns..yeah its a confusing AU..**

* * *

_I hate you.. _

She was walking towards him, the balls of her heels somehow gracefully treading the linoleum floors of the hospital cafeteria; And he knew time was passing, but when it came to her, time didn't exist and moments went beyond all scientific barriers.

She was almost in front of him and he could see the light shades of blush decorating her cheeks. They formed in round circles, truly beautiful, like statements of the universe. He leaned against the wall, his head lolling to the side, trying to façade anger, rage.

He should be furious that she slept with him but if it wasn't for that glass, he knew he would have kissed her and hard. She tried to mirror his anger as if her hostility towards him was anything but fake. He didn't know he had feelings for her, but when he saw her with him, all rationality flew out of the window, and he felt his heart break in a million pieces.

She walked up in front of him and he turned back towards the queue, ignoring her. She didn't falter her stance, causing him to sigh in agitation.

"Something you wanted Addison or am I just on your list of people to sleep around with?"  
A shocked expression registered on her features and she moved closer to him, right up in his face, close enough to see his reddening cheeks.  
"No sorry, I only sleep with people who are good in bed."  
Derek felt the adoration and fury for her collide.

* * *

George, Callie, Cristina and Alex were sitting back, crappy hospital food all around, watching intently.  
" Dude, she's so about to blow."  
" My god this is better than cutting into someone's brain." 

Alex turned to Cristina, feigning shock.

"You cannot be serious?"

Cristina nodded in affirmation, ignoring the shocked looks being passed from the rest of the group.

* * *

" Maybe you're just jealous."  
He laughed bitterly.  
" Oh Addison, you got me all wrong it's the opposite. I don't know who I pity more you or Mark."  
She was flush against him now, her curls brushing his cheeks, taunting his skin.  
" I loath you." 

_I adore you._

" Well I despise you."

_I am completely and utterly intoxicated_.

He moved even closer grabbing her by the shoulders fiercely almost, as she stared daggers into him.

* * *

" Cover Bambi's eyes Izzie!"  
Izzie rolled her eyes. When she didn't comply Alex did it for her, covering George's face. Cristina watched incredulous.  
" Okay they are going to do one of two things. 1. Kill each other using their bare hands or 2. Have sex right here, right now in the cafeteria."  
Alex looked back towards them, gasping at their close proximity.  
" No. dude, they are about to have sex, right here, in front of everyone."

* * *

" I detest you." 

_You're irresistible._

She rammed herself up against him, her anger slowly fading, but the words continually flowing out of her mouth like a current of overly hushed feelings.

" I hate you Derek!"

_Oh god, I've fallen for you._

Then his lips were crushing hers, suffocating her with their mutual lies and affection. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer, tangling his fingers through her curls, his skin grazing her own flawlessness, his tongue dancing with hers.

Her fingers traced his abdomen, his strong sides, muscular arms, parts of his body she didn't know existed. She moaned softly into his mouth, his euphoria driving her wild. She made him so breathless, gasping for more.

Finally she pulled away leaning her forehead against his a tear rolling from her eyes. His breath was on her lips and she sighed.

" Why didn't you tell me Addi?"  
Her voice was shaky.  
" Because Derek, this was one thing I didn't want you to say I'm not to."  
He kissed her softly on the lips.  
" I'm sorry I said you slept around."  
She pulled away.  
" No, you were right."  
He took her quickly back into his arms.  
" That was sex Addi. But have you had anyone make love to you?"

She opened her eyes and looked into his, she saw the question. The answer. The reason.

_Are you sure?  
We can take this slow.  
I love you. _

She grabbed his hand and lead him into her nearby office, locking the door. She was his now.

* * *

George groaned.  
" Dude!"  
Cristina jumped up and shook her head.  
" Stupid self conscious lovers.. I FREAKING WOULD HAVE MADE A FORTUNE OUT OF SELLING TICKETS FOR THE SHOW!"  
" And we had front row seats too dude.."  
Izzie got up walking away.  
" Seriously you are sick. Sick. Sick. Sick."  
Alex snapped his head towards Addison's office when he heard a moan.  
" Aw freaking hell, you cannot be serious."

* * *

**A/N; Well..yeah that's it..so R&R, tell me what you think..**


End file.
